Libera Me From Hell
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: Two crews of pirates are after one prize: the princess and only girl on Aoryu Island, Hinata Hyuuga. A tale of magic, action, comedy, and a little bit of romance is soon to unfold...
1. Chapter 1

Libera Me From Hell

AngolMoaChan

**Pirates seem to be all the rage these days, ne? :3**

* * *

It was a clear night in misty Spiral Harbor, stars twinkling over the small city and reflecting on the murky black water below. Ships bobbed rhythmically with the water, some big and some small, keeping time with the lapping waves that broke against a stone wall surrounding the city. A man with blonde spiky hair stood on the bow of one of these ships, a white cloak behind him blowing in the wind. He sighed and ran a hand through his windswept hair, a smile dancing on his face, "Home sweet home."

A woman standing behind him wearing a simple pair of ripped pants and a tanktop with a bandanna in her red hair nodded, a grin on her face. "And it's so much sweeter when you've been gone from it for so long. Am I right…Minato?"

Minato turned back to her, his smile now a full blown grin, "Of course, darling, but shouldn't you be calling me Captain, Kushina?"

Kushina rolled her hazel eyes, crossing her arms. "Ha. In your dreams, _Captain."_

He shrugged as he carefully stepped onto the dock, then held out his hand to her, asking playfully, "Can you make those dreams reality?"

Kushina blushed prettily and took his hand, climbing out of the large galleon. "No way."

"Weeelll…come on." Minato stretched luxuriously, a hand brushing the saber at his waist, "We should be reporting to the elders."

"Yeah." The redhead nodded, following him out into the streets of the city.

* * *

"So that's Reikatsukan City?" A voice echoed out into the night. Several miles from the harbor was another ship, this one small with black sails. A teen was standing on the bow, a pair of binoculars in his hands, "It's big…and filthy. You ever been there, Sasuke?"

He hopped down from his post onto the main deck and grinned at another teen, this one with spiked raven hair and deep onyx eyes, who was polishing a sword. "Once. I care not to repeat the experience."

"You're gonna have to. We're after the biggest bounty in the country of Konoha." A fox-like grin spread over his face as he flopped backwards with a cheerful noise, "And once we get it, _nobody_ can mess with us. Not even the Akatsuki."

Sasuke opened one eye to look at his partner, then shook his head. "Knowing your luck, we're going to somehow fail this spectacularly, Naruto."

"Oh shut up, you bastard!"

"You shut up, you loser."

"Boys, boys! Cut the crap!" came a feminine voice from behind them. The duo turned around to see a pretty teen with cherry-blossom pink hair, her small hands poised on her hips. "I can hear you all the way in the galley. Stop arguing."

"Hn. Stupid woman." Came Sasuke's grumbled reply as he turned back to his sword.

"Sorry Sakura-chan…" Naruto mumbled, looking defeated.

Sakura sighed, dropping her hands from her hips and bringing them back up, crossing her arms. "It's not your fault you have horrible luck, Naruto."

"Hey!"

"Bad luck follows you like a black cat." The pink haired woman chuckled, leaning over the edge of the boat and tracing the thick black letters that spelled out "BLACK CAT" on the port side, "And you know it."

Naruto pouted. "Bah. Whatever. Why can't we just go attack the place now? I'm sure a few cannons could blow it to the heavens."

"Because, Naruto, you idiot, there are three of us and an entire army of them. Our target is a bit smaller, and you know it." Sakura chided, waving a finger, "We're going for—"

"Aoryu City, I know, I know!" he grumbled, folding his arms, "We're after the princess-chick, aren't we?"

"Princess Hinata, and yes."

"Why again?"

Sasuke was the one to speak up next, sounding irritated. "Because we can hold her for ransom, and we need money."

Naruto stuck out his tongue, "Why is she worth anything? It's just another princess."

"Well…" Sakura smiled eagerly, leaning back on the rails, "Legend says that Aoryu City is cursed. On the first dawn of the new year, it's supposed to sink into the sea."

"Sink into the sea?" the blonde pirate asked, squinting and crossing his arms, "That makes no sense."

"Shut up and listen to the story!" the pink haired girl hissed, clenching her fist. Naruto abruptly shut his mouth and put his hand over it. "Good boy. Now then…"

"_Once upon a time there was a beautiful woman by the name of Shiroko who lived on the island that Aoryu City now occupies. She was the only inhabitant besides the animals, and knew nothing of human life outside of her own little island. One day, a man by the name of Narue arrived on her shores. He had been thrown overboard in a mutinous act by his own crew, and had floated on a piece of driftwood to the tiny island. Shiroko nursed him back to health, and in return, he told her of the human world, taught her to speak the human language, and before long, the two fell deeply in love."_

"_However, trouble was soon to befall the couple, as the crew that had committed treason against their captain arrived on the island to boast. They brought fire, and sabers, and guns, and before long the island was aflame. The former first mate of the aforementioned ship, a man by the name of Lazarus, was quick to find Narue and Shiroko, who were hiding out underground in a vast maze. _

_'It pains me to see you so happy, Narue-sama' said Lazarus with a sneer, holding him up by the shirt and pinning him to the wall of the maze, 'Why don't I kill you? My problems would be solved.'_

_Within moments, Lazarus gutted his former captain, letting him slide to the floor in a puddle of his own blood. He turned to Shiroko, who fell to her knees, a strange light emanating from her. "You will pay!" she screamed, the light blazing through the corridors of the maze, "I curse you! You will never see a woman on this island ever again! May your happiness be small and your fortune be smaller!"_

_Lazarus considered it as a joke and promptly killed her as well, letting her fall beside her lover Narue…"_

"But to this day, a girl has never been born upon the island." Sakura finished ominiously, closing her eyes.

Naruto stared at her, shocked. "Wow."

"That's why the princess is such a big deal. She just washed up on the shore one day, stunning the people. They made her a princess and treat her like royalty. And that-" Sakura lifted a finger, grinning, "Is why we're gonna steal her away and make a clean ransom off of her. Understand now?"

The blonde nodded, entranced by the story. "Yeah…"

"Well!" Sakura smiled cheerfully, clapping her hands together, "We've got a long road ahead of us. Why don't I make some ramen so we can eat something?"

Naruto gasped, eyes sparkling, "Seriously?! ALRIGHT! RAMEN!"

Sasuke shook his head. This trip wasn't going to go well.

* * *

"So, that's the plan. Take the princess, take her supposed magic."

A man with orange spiked hair looked out upon a ragtag group of pirates, candlelight glinting off of the piercings in his nose. "Does everyone understand?"

A chorus of "Yes sir!" echoed throughout a large ship. A black haired boy with spiky hair raised his hand, "Um, Leader-sama?"

"What, Tobi?" 'Leader-sama' asked, looking down at the brunet boy irritated.

"Well, um, do you really think we can do it?"

"Of course we can, dumbass, un!" came a voice from beside Tobi. A blonde man whapped him in the back of the head, then grinned brightly, "We're the Akatsuki! The best pirates on the Sorairo Sea!"

"We'll be fine, Tobi-kun" came a soft feminine voice near the head of the table. A blue-haired woman nodded her head towards the boy, "Don't you worry. Just focus on keeping your sempai safe."

"Of course Konan-sama!" Tobi replied enthusiastically, snapping a salute, "I promise to take care of Deidara-sempai!"

"Psh, yeah right, un!" I don't need you to protect me!" the blonde man from before snapped, folding his arms, "Besides, if I ever _do _need it, Sasori-no-danna will protect me!"

"Tch!" scoffed a redhead sitting across the table from him, "Save yourself."

"_Anyway" _growled the man at the head of the table, gathering the attention of all of his subordinates. He looked at each member's face in turn, starting at man with long black hair and a man who looked suspiciously shark like, moving down the row until he reached an angry looking shirtless man and a tan man with black hair, "Don't screw this up. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir…" came the crew's less-than-enthusiastic reply.

Konan tapped the orange-haired man on the shoulder, "Are you sure this is going to work, Pein?"

"No." he grumbled, sighing, "But I can cover their idiotic asses if necessary."

"I can only hope…" Konan murmured, looking to the side.

Pein rubbed his temples. At this point, hope was the only thing keeping him from booting all eight of his charges overboard.

* * *

"Hinata-sama?"

A pretty woman with long black hair and pale eyes that looked almost white, wearing an elegant dress, jumped and turned around from her position at the balcony of her room. "Ah! Neji-san, you scared me!"

"I am sorry, Hinata-sama" a boy with long black hair bowed politely, then stood fully, "but your dinner has been prepared."

A small smile crossed the woman's face; she poked her fingertips together nervously and asked, "Can you…um…"

"Save it for later?" Neji finished her sentence easily, a wry smile on his face, "Sure."

"Thank you so much Neji-san!" Hinata smiled, relieved. Neji nodded, bowing once more, then left the small balcony, closing the glass doors behind him.

Hinata turned back out towards the railing of the balcony, staring out at the crystal blue sea below. A smile danced across her porcelain cheeks as she watched the waves crash against a ring of pure white rocks, desaturated by the sun. "I wish I could go out there."

She breathed a sigh, looking downwards. '_It's so…boring here.'_ Hinata thought, frowning slightly. _But it's not like someone is just gonna come kidnap me and take me out there…_

The waves continued to crash as the woman sighed once more and entered her room in the tall white castle, shutting the glass doors behind her.

_--_

**Man, I'm so irritated, this thing just refused to save on my flashdrive. DX So this one is shorter than my first draft cause I got annoyed and didn't want to type it all again XD. Anyway, this is my next chapter project, and no, I'm not going to stop working on YuruShin, so you can just stop hyperventilating now. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Libera Me from Hell; please make sure you keep up and read the next one!**

**Love, AMC**


	2. Chapter 2

Libera Me From Hell

AngolMoaChan

**Hey all! :3 Time for chapter two!**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me. Aoryu City, the Sorairo Sea, and Reikatsukan City all do, as does the "Libera Me" universe. :3 My AU. Mine.**

* * *

With a stomach full of Sakura's home made ramen, the Black Cat Crew descended on Aoryu City's shore. Naruto grinned at the pink haired girl standing on the bow, her arms crossed. She was now wearing a thick bandanna with her hair bundled up underneath it, and a pair of torn pants instead of her usual skirt. "Sakura-chan, if you look like a girl you're gonna get ambushed. Try not to talk, okay _Saku?_"

Sakura grumbled under her breath, "Whatever."

The blonde pirate hoisted a rope over his shoulder and grinned back at Sasuke. "Coming, teme?"

"Hn" responded the teen irritably, sheathing his saber and placing it at his belt. "I'm coming. Don't screw this up, remember we're not trying to pillage the town."

"…Can't I steal one piece of jewelry?"

"No."

"Some money?"

"No."

"…food?"

"…fine."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the childish exchange and stepped off of the boat carefully, then helped her fellow crewmates onto the dock. "Now then, Naruto, start rappelling up the side of the castle. We'll join you in a minute."

* * *

"Alright, dumbass, un, start going up the side of the castle." Deidara ordered, pointing to his accomplice, Tobi.

"Whatever you say Sempai! But are you sure you'll be okay down here?"

"Yes! I'm not a princess, un!" Deidara snapped, blushing faintly.

"Aww, but if you were, could I kidnap _you?" _Tobi asked hopefully, grinning boyishly at the blonde man, who went several shades of red and hissed under his breath. That remark earned him another whack across the head. "Ow ow! Okay, I'm going!"

Deidara sighed, watching his partner slowly work his way up the stone wall of the castles, catching careful footholds as he went. "What a dumbass."

The blonde man leaned against the cool wall, tilting his head back to look at the sky. It really was a clear night, and he knew better than anyone Aoryu City was the place to be to see stars. "Talk about a dumb mission."

* * *

It had been about twenty minutes since Naruto had begun his ascent on the tall tower, and the energetic young pirate was starting to get annoyed. He was nearly to the top of the tower, towards a balcony, when an idea struck him. _'This is a…princess, right?'_

Grinning as he reached the balcony, he swung from the railing like a monkey and cupped one hand around his mouth, then called "Oh, what light beyond yonder window rises? 'Tis the princess, fairer than the sun."

There were a few noises, then he heard the click of a lock. Naruto grinned bigger, "Jack-freaking-pot."

* * *

Tobi blinked when he heard the call—Romeo and Juliet had been one of his favorite plays since he was a kid, after all—and scooted off to the side to investigate. "Who's that?"

He peeked around the edge of the towers to see a boy with blonde spiky hair and wearing all black, save for a bright orange swirl on his back. Tobi blinked twice, watching him leap up onto the balcony, then a smile came over his face. _'Aww…that must be her secret lover! That's so sweet'_

That same goofy smile on his face, Tobi began to climb down, humming a waltz to himself.

* * *

Hinata cautiously opened the door to her balcony. It was near midnight, although the princess stayed wide awake, reading tales of sailors in her room. Carefully, she peeked back inside to see if anyone was coming, then shut the door behind her and quietly asked, "Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?"

Naruto suddenly jumped up on the railing in a crouch, a foxy grin on his face. Hinata blinked twice, taking in the man, from the black cap perched on his forehead with the silhouette of a cat on it, to his all black clothes. "Who are--?"

"Hi there, I'm Naruto of the Black Cat Crew. I'm here to kidnap you." He replied grinning brightly and taking off his hat, bowing slightly, "It's an _honor _to finally meet you."

The princess took a moment to stare at this boy that had just leapt onto her balcony. "Um…"

A tiny blush started to overtake her face, and her fingers came up to poke together slightly, "You're a pirate, aren't you?"

"Yup! Sure am! Now, come on, we have to get back on the ship!" Naruto grinned, then abruptly grabbed her by the waist. Hinata gasped, blushing slightly as he effortlessly scooped her up, then pointed to the rope he had knotted tightly to the balcony. Grinning down at his 'package', he grabbed the rope and called, "Hang on, and don't scream!"

"What?! Wait a--!"

Naruto grinned and jumped off of the balcony, one hand on the rope, the other holding Hinata tightly. Hinata squealed and grabbed onto the front of the blonde's shirt as they sailed down the edge of the tower, feet never touching the stone walls. Before long, they reached the bottom, and Naruto couldn't help but yell "YATTAA!" as he let go of the rope. The duo sailed a few feet before the blonde landed on the beach in a cloud of white sand. Abruptly, he started running, keeping Hinata tucked under his arm like a package. "Don't worry, Princess, you're safe with me!"

Hinata blinked, bouncing as he ran but never moving much otherwise. Slowly, she relaxed the death grip she had on his

* * *

"TOBI, YOU _DUMBASS! _WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, UN?!"

Tobi flinched underneath Deidara's rage. They had both heard Naruto's victorious scream, just as the Akatsuki pirate had returned from his little trip. Tobi poked his gloved fingertips together and mumbled, "But, but, I thought they were in love or something, and I didn't want to ruin it! I'm so sorry Sempai!"

Deidara opened his mouth to say something else, but noticed a light in the castle had turned on. "Shit."

The blonde pirate snatched Tobi by the collar and started to drag him back towards the harbor, keeping his left hand on the pistol at his belt, "Nothing we can do about it now, un. Don't grovel, it makes me sick."

Tobi looked up at his sempai and leapt up, running beside him. His sempai was a _patron saint, _he swore it. Tobi smiled brightly and ran full speed to keep up with Deidara, his long green scarf trailing behind him.

They were gonna get yelled at by Leader-sama later, but it was worth it, cause Deidara was still dragging him by the hand.

* * *

"One princess on the double! Let's get the hell out of here before we get caught!"

Sakura looked up and noticed Naruto running down the dock. She noticed Hinata under his arm and pumped her fist. "and noticed Naruto running down the dock. She noticed Hinata under his arm and pumped her fist.

"_YEEESS! WAY TO GO NARUTO!" _screamed her inner self, and she leapt into the ship, Sasuke following without much effort.

Naruto jumped into the ship and set Hinata down on a small bench near the yard. "I sure hope you don't get seasick, princess! Let's get going!"

"Aye aye, cap'n." Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed for the wheel.

* * *

"_Dammit!" _Pein swore, slamming his fist against his desk and watching it break in two, "I can't believe the stupidity of my crew!"

Konan watched him fume around the room, then set a small cup of green tea in front of him. "Calm yourself, Pein. Tobi did say he got a visual on the pirate who got to him first."

"A visual? Why didn't I hear him say that?"

"Because you were too busy screaming at him, Captain." Konan rolled her eyes.

"…Ah. Right then. What did he say?"

"He said it was a teenager, with blonde spiked hair, and a hat with a cat on it."

"Great. That's helpful." Pein muttered sarcastically, sitting back at his desk. "Go get Itachi, see if he knows anything about it. He always seems to know the most about the underground pirates."

"Yes, Pein." She nodded, bowing her head once, then left the room, clicking the door to the office shut behind her.

Pein sighed, looking down at the map on his desk. Circled in red pen was Aoryu City, and underneath it were instructions to get into the secret maze where the treasure of Narue was hidden. There was just one piece missing, and he knew exactly who had it—that princess. It was in a locket around her neck.

Pein grit his teeth angrily, clenching his fist. When he caught those pirates, he was going to crush them like ants.

* * *

**And so ends chapter two! Oh the drama! XD I had to change the Romeo and Juliet thing a little, since wherefore means something different then where. :O**

**And oh my god. Tobi, I love you so much. X3 I really do. You're so fun to write!**

**Okay, see you all next time! :3**

**Love, AMC**


End file.
